Fabien de la Mort
Fabien de la Mort was a suspect in the murder investigations of vampire leader Dr Aculus in Immortal Combat (Case #5 of Supernatural Investigations) and young woman Sharon Decker in Over the Edge (Case #18 of Supernatural Investigations). He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations) and A Murder of Crows (Case #19 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Fabien is a 261-year-old vampire. He has blue eyes and long, dirty blond hair. He wears a powder blue jacket with golden linings and floral-patterned collars over a peach waistcoat with golden buttons. Additionally, he dons a white ascot and sports vampire fangs. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Fabien knows ballroom dancing. In his second suspect appearance, it is discovered that he has heartburn and eats chocolates. Events of Criminal Case One Bigfoot in the Grave After arresting a bigfoot's killer, Gwen and the player searched for missing teenager Mina Reynolds. During their search, they found a scrap of Mina's clothing, which (per Priya) had been stained with Earl Grey tea, pointing the team in the direction of tea party-obsessed vampire Bathsheba. She revealed that Fabien had given her the swatch, prompting Gwen and the player to confront him. He revealed that he was aware of the kidnapping, but knew nothing about it, saying that he had found the swatch near a cave. He then brought up Pierce Cromwell, Gwen's boyfriend. After Fabien mentioned that he met with Pierce at gatherings at US vampire coven leader Dr Aculus' mansion, Gwen realized that Pierce was a vampire. This prompted Gwen to break up with Pierce. Immortal Combat Fabien became a suspect after vampire Eric Zwart informed Luke and the player that Fabien was at Dr Aculus' deathday ball. After one-sidedly flirting with Luke, he told the team that the murder had livened up the party. When Luke asked if he was upset about the murder, Fabien flirted some more, before leaving. Fabien was spoken to again about Dr Aculus branding him a threat. He revealed that Aculus disapproved of Fabien's penchant for virgins. He implored that he was not interested in virgin blood, an ingredient in the vampire elixir of invincibility, then proceeded to resume flirting with Luke, who quickly put an end to it. Fabien was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Eric Zwart for Dr Aculus' murder. Over the Edge A Murder of Crows Trivia *Fabien is one of the non-main characters to physically appear in two different regions in Supernatural Investigations. *Fabien is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Fabien is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. *Fabien is a reference to Lestat de Lioncourt (portrayed by Tom Cruise) from the 1994 American gothic horror film Interview with the Vampire. Case appearances *One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations) *Immortal Combat (Case #5 of Supernatural Investigations) *Over the Edge (Case #18 of Supernatural Investigations) *A Murder of Crows (Case #19 of Supernatural Investigations) Gallery FdelaMortSupernatural.png|Fabien, as he appeared in One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations), Immortal Combat (Case #5 of Supernatural Investigations), Over the Edge (Case #18 of Supernatural Investigations), and A Murder of Crows (Case #19 of Supernatural Investigations). LukexFabienSupernatural.png|Fabien, as he appeared with Luke after the latter got affected by the love potion during Sharon Decker's murder. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects